Avatar: The Roaring Fire
by YellowTeddy
Summary: 100 years after the death of Avatar Korra and Avatar Yasha, a new Avatar, one knowing limited bending techniques has to take on a new evil with her 4 new friends. Can they save the world, or die trying?


**Disclaimer; **_(I will do this once only for this story)- _I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra. I do, however own this story and its characters and plot.

_REVIEW!_

* * *

It's been over a hundred years since the death of Korra, Avatar born into the Water Tribe. From that point until now, there has been one Avatar in between, the Avatar born into the Earth Kingdom, better known as Avatar Yasha. He has continued to keep peace within Republic City and the rest of the planet, but that was all when he was alive... he's dead now, and it's time for Avatar Della, a young girl of the once ruthless Fire Nation to continue for him.

You would have thought peace was now ringing throughout the world, but that would be the farthest thing from the truth. Want the honest truth as to what's going on? There's a small but powerful group, consisting of the strongest benders in the planet, benders of Fire, Water, Earth, and even Air. Airbenders have began returning after Aang's son Tenzin began teaching more and more people the ways of the Air Nomads.

The Powerful benders call themselves the Omega Squad, the leaders being four men which mastered their elements, and each has its own group of soldiers which spread fear throughout the planet. Strong benders were either recruited, or killed... but the one person they all feared, the Avatar, was still not found, everyone knew it would come from the Fire Nation, but whether it was a girl or boy, if he or she already mastered the elements... nobody knew. Actually, that too is a lie, a few people did know everything about the Avatar, but the people knowing are none other than the parents that had died years ago, before she could learn any useful bending besides the basics. And in turn, she was held in an orphanage until the day of her 16th birthday, when she decides once and for all that she, as the Avatar should be free to live as she chooses.

* * *

"Della..." a sleepy voice called. It belonged to a seven year old redhead, a short girl named Sue. She used one hand to rub her blue eyes tiredly as she stared up at the girl trying to escape out of the front door of the Foster Home into the still dark night; "Are you really leaving?"

Della, a small fair-skinned girl with long jet black hair and pale green eyes looked down at the tired girl, smiling softly to reassure the girl; "Yes Sue, but I promise I will come back here for you one day... I promise I will."

Sue and Della had a sisterly bond and it hurt both that Della had chosen to leave possibly forever. Sue nodded sheepishly and ran forward to give Della a big hug before turning to run off, she wanted to get away before the tears fell.

"Be strong Sue, take care of yourself and the other foster kids for me." Della said softly before leaving the Foster Home and shutting the door tightly behind her.

* * *

'I never figured finding a path would be this hard' Della thought to herself. She had a lot of money she had saved from the Foster Home, but had no idea what she should do with it. She wore normal Fire Nation attire, but since she really only knew the bending basics, she was at a loss. If someone had needed help from the Avatar, she would be unable to help considering she was never taught how to bend much.

Dazed, she wandered throughout the town of Capital City. She paused when she heard voices and turned abruptly, but had nothing to worry. It was just one of the animal traders. Here in the city was where people could buy or sell large animals, flying bisen, polar bear dogs, and other animals. Animals were chosen by strength and age, if they had good strength and at a not-so-old age, they would get sold. The other animals were set free, or that's what they told the public.

There were three large animals there tied down, a salamander creature suited for land travel, a tortoise creature for sea travel, and a pegasus creature for air travel. The first two were of prime selling age, the pegasus a white haired beauty, though large enough to seat 7 people on it's saddle, was fairly young. The young creature's eyes seemed to pierce through Della with a sad longing. Della understood, the pegasus, a boy, wanted to be free from the traders.

Nodding, Della waited until the traders had went on a short tea break to creep towards the large animal. She found the chains binding the animal and looked for something to break it with, finding a sharp rock. She grabbed the rock, smashing it against the chains several times before it broke apart.

"Hey you there!" The trader from earlier shouted at her; "Back away from the pegasus!" the trader began walking fast towards the young Avatar and the creature beside her.

"Go boy, you're free!" Della shouted to the pegasus, but it looked at her blankly, and dumbly she pointed a finger to herself; "You want me to come with you?" The pegasus gave a short, plain nod and she jumped into the saddle and it rose into the air, flying away from the angry traders. She rubbed her hands through the mane and smiled down at the pegasus; "So I guess we're friends now. You got a name?" The pegasus just stayed silent and she took it as a no; "How about Velox?" The pegasus neighed in agreement and she beamed down at her new companion; "So onward we go Velox!"

Velox rose higher into the air, swift as he flew farther and farther away from Capital City. The sun was high in the sky, by this time, and Della looked at it, losing herself in her thoughts on how she was supposed to learn the elements and take down the Omega Squad. Perhaps she should go searching for a teacher, but the best benders were either working for the Omega Squad, or dead.

They flew for a while, giving Della several moments to zone out and think about her Avatar duties. She heard Velox whimper and it dawned on her; "You're hungry, aren't you?" Velox whimpered again, and she sighed; "Then bring me down to the ground, I'll go buy you something."

Velox lowered down to the ground, onto a large green field of a park in Republic City, right next to a large blue lake. Della jumped to the ground and nodded at the pegasus, telling it to stay where it was and walked towards one of the many fruit stands. Happily, she bought a bunch of bright red apples and turned back to Velox.

There was a group of 4 people, her age, maybe a bit older, they were holding a large coil of rope and making their way to Velox slowly. There were three boys and one girl, all wearing what was normal street clothes in Republic City.

"Hey! Get away from Velox!" Della shouted. She ran past them and stood in front of the pegasus, ready to use the limited bending she knew against them. They just looked at each other confused.

"Since when do they sell animals like this to young girls?" the girl of the group asked her. She was a tan skinned girl with long black hair and brown eyes, it was obvious she was a Waterbender. She signaled for the others to get rid of the rope so they wouldn't scare the girl.

"How I got this pegasus is none of your business." Della told her frustratedly, turning back to the pegasus and feeding one of the apples into his mouth.

"Animals like him belong in the wilderness." one of the boys snapped at her, he was a tall boy with arrows on his arms and head, symbolizing he was an Airbender.

"Whatever dude." Della answered him, still feeding apples to Velox; "He can leave whenever he wants, I'm only taking care of him until he's ready to go on his own."

"So you're gonna baby him?" one of theother boys asked, he was muscular and had the look of an Earthbender. He waited for no answer; "We're freeing him, back away before you get hurt."

"No one's gonna touch my pegasus." Della snapped, readying herself to fight once more, getting in position to take down any one of them.

"Four against one?" the girl asked; "No, that won't work." she looked at the only boy who didn't speak, a tall boy with medium length jet black hair combed to frame his face; "Get her Aden."

The boy stayed quiet, but breathed in and out deeply, since breathing was an important part in Firebending. Alas, he was done warming up and kicked the air, sending a blast of fire at Della. Thankfully, she did know how elements worked, and a stream of water came to her from the lake and smashed itself against the fire, both then disappearing automatically.

"I thought you were a firebender." the boy, Aden said, his voice was laced with shock.

"I'm the Avatar." Della said with a smirk; "I can bend all four elements, but not well since I've never had any teachers."

"You can't be serious." the girl said disbelievingly; "Prove it."

"Well I'm not the best as of yet." Della said, scratching her neck, embarassed; "But sure."

"Here, try something on Jorgi." the girl told her, the earthbender moved forward, grinning wickedly.

He stood, feet parted, he raised an arm, a chunk of the earth levitating and he forcefully pushed it at the waiting "Avatar".

The chunk darted straight for her, and a gust of air was thrown up to push it aside. Immediately, she threw a fireball at the earthbender, and he defensively threw up a Rock Barrier so he wouldn't get hit.

"Not bad." the girl said to her; "My name's Ren, these are my buds Aden, Jorgi, and Niyol."

"Della." the Avatar replied.

"You know, my friends and I will help you get those elements down." Ren thought aloud, the boys with her seemed shocked.

"We will?" the airbender asked.

"Yeah we will." Ren said to him; "C'mon Niyol, thousands of benders are being murdered so the Omega Squad can stay on top, we need to stop them, and the Avatar may be the only one to do it."

"What's the catch?" Della asked her.

"No catch, just let us come with you on your adventure." Ren answered her with a smirk.

Della sighed, scratching the back of her neck once more; "I don't even know you guys, and like 5 minutes ago you tried to take Velox away from me." The pegasus nudged her from behind, and she understood what it wanted and she sighed once more; "Velox says to let you come, so sure, come along."

The great city clock struck 10 hours, and Ren looked at her companions before once again turning her attention to the Avatar; "Can you give us until noon to get what we need?"

"Sure, but not a moment later." Della nodded in agreement. The others left and Vexos laid on the ground, so Della sat beside him, leaning her back on him; "This is gonna be a long journey."


End file.
